Memories
by Memuro
Summary: I’m going to die soon. I can feel it, yet I’m not scared anymore. Because you’re here with me, keeping the promise you made. You’re here; you’re protecting me until the very end of my life. DebittoxReader. OOCish


Please insert disclaimer in the bracket provided

(...)

This is very OOC, I made this looong looong time ago and I'm too lazy to correct it :P

Sorry...*grin sheepishly*

17.11.0

* * *

We were so happy back then. We played together. We laughed together; an innocent child's laugh. We were so close to each other. You told me that you'll never leave my side, that you'll protect me no matter what. Everything was so perfect, I could never wish for anything else.

I just want everything to stay the same, nothing more, nothing less.

My life, our lives were perfect. That is until I realized that something strange is growing inside my body. a bizarre thing that has something to do with the apocalypse, they said.

Something called innocence.

I wasn't scared, I was petrified. It's driving me mad. But you were there for me, your presences made me feel a lot better. Both of you calmed me down, whispering soothing words and curses to the innocence to my ears, embracing me, protecting me. I was so glad that I had you.

I still am.

You didn't treat me differently although I was different than before; although I have something deathly dangerous within my body. You still looked at me with those same eyes as before. 'It's just a fucking innocence' you said. It made me feel at ease.

I still remember our first kiss and I remember feeling bad for your brother for that. Those days when we were together, when we were a couple were the sweetest most beautiful days in my life.

But then, as if God hated me, he separated me from you with something called 'The Black Order'. They stole me from you, both of you. I still remember you fought to get me back, but their innocence were just too strong for you back then. They wouldn't let me see you anymore, they wouldn't let me send any letter to you.

They were evil, they still are. For me that is.

I was so sure that you were okay, living your life without me. Although it hurt me to think about that, I knew it was the right thing for all of us. To move on. But I was never able to do that, I felt miserable without you. You were everything to me. Without you, I couldn't even breathe.(writer: okay I'm being a little hyperbolic) . Despite the fact that I was already living my life miserably, they told me that you two had gone ashtray. I still remember crying that night, crying for you. I despise the God since that day on. In my heart, I knew I wouldn't be able to see you again.

But here you are, standing in front of me, aiming your guns at me, ready to kill me, as you are a Noah now. And I am still the same exorcist you knew back then. To kill me, is up to you. But to kill you, I will never do. For my love for you is so big, it kills my senses, I can't think what to do anymore. I feel your red bomb crushing my bones, hurting every part of my body. I didn't dodge it, I didn't defense myself, because my heart has made me a complete idiot.

Because my love has made me a complete idiot.

I'm waiting for the cold hard ground to catch my stagnant body, but instead, I fall on something too soft and too warm to be called 'ground' something so familiar, yes, your arms.

I swear I could feel drops of salty water on my cheeks and face. My eyes fluttered open. I looked into your now watery eyes, black tears trickle down his face, his ever so handsome face

"Debitto, why are you crying?"

He doesn't answer me, instead, he hugs me tighter.

"You- you know that I love you right?" he finally said, his tears are gone ashtray now I just nod.

"I always had, I still do, and I always will" I stutter

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

He caressed my face, wiping the blood off it.

I'm going to die soon. I can feel it. I can feel death tightening his grip on my vulnerable throat, making me hard to breath, making pain shot all the way to my chest and all over my body.

I'm dying, yet I'm not scared anymore. Because you're here with me, keeping the promise you made. You're here; you're protecting me until the very end of my life.

I am half conscious now, yet I can fell your warm soft lips kissing me oh-so lovingly for the last time. I kiss back.

A sweet passionate kiss to whisk me away to my endless sleep.

A sweet passionate kiss before I go to the endless dreamland where I'll be waiting for my love…


End file.
